


Dream To Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, German National Team, Light Spanking, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any errors this was written on mobile.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream To Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopfkino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/gifts).



> Sorry for any errors this was written on mobile.

To say Thomas liked Miroslav was an understatement.

He cherished him. He respected him. In his eyes Miroslav was the definition of perfection.

He loved him.

The man was everything he ever needed and more. He completed Thomas.

The Bavarian was more than happy when Miroslav had visited the German national team's training session. He had broke into such a sprint one of his cleats flew off and poor Manuel stumbled over it in his attempts to become a midfielder.

Miroslav braced himself as Thomas leaped into his arms, wrapping his lanky body around his secret lover, winding his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

The others hadn't really suspected anything between the two. Thomas was known to be overly affectionate and often grew attached to his teammates. He would call them his second family-his home away from home. So it was almost natural to see him so clingy and expressive towards other players.

"I missed you so much, Opa" Thomas whispered, burying his face in the crook of Miroslav's neck. 

"I missed you too, Mülli" Miroslav replied with a faint blush, letting go of Thomas. He watched as Thomas fell dramatically onto the grass, sprawled out as if he'd been attacked by a crazed animal.

"Hallo, Miro!" Some of the teammates called from the pitch, Miroslav flashing a genuine smile waving back.

Bastian and Manuel jogged over practically tackling the older man, "How have you been?" Manuel asked looking Miroslav up and down, patting his stomach, "You've gotten skinnier" 

"And you've gotten taller!" Miroslav mused, shoving Manuel playfully.

Thomas frowned and got to his feet, standing on his tiptoes looking over Manuel's shoulder, "Well you know him! Take away the Nutella and see what happens" 

Manuel slapped Thomas over the head- the two breaking out into a slap fest.

Bastian and Miroslav exchanged amused glances.  
"I swear they're adults!"

"You've done a lovely job taking over die Mannschaft" Miroslav teased, the two of them strolling down the pitch.

"You have no idea" 

\------------------------

Miroslav and Thomas had shared a hotel room that night. The rain gently pattered against the glass, a cold winter breeze seeping through the cracks of the windows causing the blinds to chatter.

Miroslav had his back to Thomas, the two of them having originally fallen asleep in each other's embrace only to part when it got too hot.

Thomas shivered in his sleep, his lip twitching and his legs kicking occasionally. 

"Mmf" Thomas moaned into his pillow waking Miroslav. Miro turned and raised an amused eyebrow at his twitching lover.

"Bitte, bitte. Harder" Thomas slurred in his sleep.

Miroslav bit his lip. Only Thomas would dare dream up something so dirty in front of his teammate.

"Daddy" Thomas whined, arching his back. Miroslav's eyes widened in shock and hadn't realized he'd exclaimed his shock until too late, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" 

Thomas awoke with a start-pupils dilated, sweat dripping down the side of his face. He propped himself onto his elbows his erection poking through his boxers.

Even in the early morning, with the sky tinged purple Miroslav could still make out the embarrassment and fear within Thomas' once mischievous eyes. 

"Miroslav" Thomas uttered softly, dipping his head, "I didn't mean to wake you-" his voice cracked and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Miroslav wet his lips,"Uh- it's alright, Thom" he murmured, his heart beating wildly. He had never thought Thomas would be one to have a daddy kink. However with his recent antics in training he had been quite troublesome and often blushed when Miroslav would snap at him.

Brows furrowed Miroslav spoke without a hint of unease, "Thomas, is there something you need to tell me?"

Thomas looked around innocently, "No- is there?" 

"Thomas" Miroslav held a firm tone which sent shivers down Thomas' spine.  
The Bavarian gulped visibly- his throat bobbing.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I have uh, fantasized about you in a- um, different manner" his lips twitched into a crooked grin and he began to fidget in place.  
"I guess you can say I have daddy issues" 

"Daddy iss- is that why you like me?" Miroslav gasped takenaback at Thomas' response. He was unable to hide the hurt expression flashing in his eyes. 

"Nein, nein, nein, Miro" Thomas panicked, pressing his face against Miroslav's shoulder in an animal-like manner. As if it were a silent apology. 

"I love you dearly, that is not the main reason why I love you so" he mumbled. He relaxed as the older man gently ran his fingers through his brown locks, soothing him. 

"I mean, it's nothing to romanticize. I would know but..." Thomas trailed off with a blush.

"But what?" Miroslav asked suddenly open to the idea. He'd never seen Thomas at a loss for words, so bashful. He liked it.

"I like when you snap at me on the pitch, you know; put me in my place sort of speak" 

"Oh?" 

Thomas nodded almost fearing that Miro could hear the roaring of his heart. 

Miro sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I always knew Bavarians were naughty" he chuckled, a jolt of arousal coursing through Thomas' veins at the words.

He chewed his lip unsure of what to say next. But he caught Miroslav's lingering gaze and crawled over Miroslav's lap, wiggling his haunches. 

Thomas' breath hitched as Miroslav placed his hand to the small of his back-the other gently tugging down his boxers. 

He let out a soft whimper as Miroslav ran his hand over his ass letting it rest in the middle.  
"Are you ready, boy?" Miroslav rumbled. Thomas pushed his ass back and hissed as Miroslav raised his hand bringing it back down to Thomas' cheeks with a harsh "slap" echoing off the walls.

"You need to learn to behave yourself, Thomas" Miroslav scolded playfully bringing his hand down rapidly to Thomas' sit spots. The younger man keened, pushing his face into the blankets enjoying the humiliation and his dominant partner.

"You going to behave yourself?" Miroslav asked, pausing to admire Thomas' pink skin. He couldn't help but rub the sore areas, genuinely concerned if he had went to far. 

"Yes, daddy. I'll be a good boy, I promise" Thomas whimpered in mock hurt. His lips formed into a pout as Miroslav pulled him from his lap into a tight embrace, pressing soft kisses to Thomas' forehead. Now sitting buck-naked on Miroslav's lap, his parter delivered one more harsh slap then uttered softly, "Would you be so kind as to grab the lube?" 

Thomas smirked and reached over Miroslav, refusing to move from his lap. He grabbed the tube from the edge of the bedside table and handed it to Miroslav with a crooked grin. 

\-------------

Thomas flung his head back as he rode Miroslav- his partner's cock hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

Miro dug his fingertips into Thomas' hips, grunting as he came inside him. He pulled Thomas closer so the younger one lay on top of him as they sat against the headboard.

Miro snaked his arm around Thomas and grabbed his leaking cock, his own still buried deep within the Bavarian. 

He stroked him lazily, pressing lingering kisses to Thomas' lips.  
"Daddy" Thomas whispered, his breathing ragged, "I'm gonna-" he trailed off with a low moan, coming all over himself and Miroslav.

He whined, resting his head on Miroslav's shoulder.  
"Come on, Mülli" Miroslav chided, "let's clean us up" 

"Wanna sleep" Thomas mumbled.

"Do you want another spanking?" Miroslav threatened half heartedly. He was worn out and would probably not follow out with it. But knowing Thomas- the idiot full of energy....

He was surprised when Thomas gently eased himself free of Miroslav and sat on the edge of the bed with a wince, "No, daddy. I'll be a good boy"

Miro swung his legs over the edge of the bed and head to the bathroom. After a few moments he reappeared with a wet cloth, already clean himself. 

He wiped Thomas clean and kissed his forehead, "Feeling alright?" 

"Sore" Thomas admitted.

Miroslav frowned, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, fear flashing in his eyes.

"No you didn't. My legs just hurt from crouching over you" Thomas giggled. 

Miroslav shook his head, throwing the cloth into the laundry bin, "I'm honestly surprised your bum doesn't hurt" 

"I've fallen on my ass so many times. Probably broke it before" Thomas laughed, "It's practically made of steel!" 

"I thought it was just boney. That explains a lot" Miroslav teased, ruffling Thomas' hair.

The two lay back in bed, Miroslav holding Thomas close, resting his chin on top of his head.  
"I love you, Thomas. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything, you know." 

"I know" Thomas yawned, hiding his face in the crook of Miroslav's neck, wrapping his lanky arms and legs around his lovers warm body, "but if I do keep something from you. Does it mean I'll get another spanking?" He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in hell :)


End file.
